


Torn

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clothing malfunction, M/M, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Noct's trousers tear during a fancy formal event. Fortunately, Ignis.





	Torn

"How did you ever – " Ignis started, but cut himself off with a headshake. He pinched the bridge of his nose and studied... well. The crotch of Noct's dress trousers, which had split ass to zipper during the stupid social dancing part of the fete. Noct's novelty fish boxers were making an appearance. "Well. Take those off."

His hands went to his own belt, and before Noct could process anything Ignis was bare-legged and handing his trousers over. Noct accepted them on autopilot and tried not to stare at Ignis' underwear, which was very... soft-looking. Ignis made an impatient gesture.

*

The waist of Ignis' trousers fit perfectly, which didn't help Noct with not staring; Ignis was slimmer than expected and was getting goosebumps kneeling on the cold floor to quickly hem up the legs. Noct texted Gladio, because if he looked down those long legs mesmerized him.

Ignis started on the right. "There," he said a minute later. "Passable, if not perfect."

"Gladio's bringing you stuff," Noct said, giving Ignis a hand up and then freezing.

"Think nothing of it. Off you go, then."

Noct nodded, then remembered to let go. "Thanks, Specs," he said, and forced himself to walk away.


End file.
